Itu (Character)
Itu is a main character in Shadow Fight 3. He is the first Herald met in the game. Itu is an agent of Three Arrows, a group that seek out to keep the Shadow Sphere safe. Itu was sent by Bolo to find the one chosen by the Shadow Sphere. Storyline Chapter I: Legion After the player and June find out that Sarge is after the Sphere, they planned to head back to the Legion camp to stop him. However, they are interrupted by Itu, who is invisible to keep his safety. Itu reminds June about their secret mission, before proceeding to fight the player in order to know him/her better. After he is defeated, Itu leaves them, stating that the player is worthy enough and that they will meet again. Chapter II: Dynasty When the player and June arrived in the palace, they find an enraged Itu there. He tells them that the Shadow Sphere is missing and it is the player's fault. Itu then attacks the player, but he/she can defend his/herself and defeat Itu. After that, Itu informs them what has happened last night. There were a few men in Shadow form at the throne and Itu was knocked out. When he woke up, both the Emperor and the Sphere were missing. Itu continued to gather information while the Hundred School Tournament is ongoing. He finds out that Kibo was seen at the palace at the night when the Emperor and the Shadow Sphere was missing. She is also in account with Deng Rao, who attacked the Legion with the elements of Dynasty, and the Ambassador. Later, they find out from Iron Beaks that Kibo was recently urgently summoned to the front line to oppose the Liquidators. Itu says that the Liquidators are the Legion's front liner, and he wonder if the Ambassador has started the war already. They decide to find Kibo to get confirmations from her. Kibo is pleased when the player arrives there, but they are interrupted by the Liquidators. They manage to take down the Liquidators, so Kibo leaves them and go for reinforcements. Itu is reluctant to let her go, in which June reminds him that is not the right time as she fought for the Dynasty, so they should stay close to her, but not too close. The trio head back to the square, only to find the square has been invaded by the Legionaries. After the player fights off Greta, June suggests that they rejoin with Kibo to find out about the Emperor. After being told by Ling about a blown up Shadow rig in a nearest village, the trio finds Kibo there, fatally wounded. Itu bombards Kibo with questions, but she is too weak to even talk. Kibo could only mutter and tells the trio to escape to the dome. Chapter III: Heralds Itu leads the player and June to the Dome. It is invisible for common people, and there are many anomalies near the Dome that only the Heralds could overcome. With his guidance, they reach the Dome. Itu then introduces them to Bolo and says that Bolo knows about the Shadow Sphere and what to do. But before discussing about it, Bolo offers a tour with him to explore the city under the Dome. While they are exploring, Bolo claims that the Emperor has changed his mind about researching the Sphere and he has another plan, which is to extend the Dome and cover the capital, trapping common people in a time illusion. He intends to give people a happy life in the endless time cycle without worrying about the Sphere. Even Itu is surprised by this, but June thinks that Itu is involved in this scheme and she thinks that her father is no longer alive or that psycho changed his mind somehow so in this case, she promises to kill Itu. Nonetheless, Itu tries to convince her that he does not know that Bolo has planned this and he is not siding with him. After the player defeats Bolo, he sends the trio to the time glitch. Inside the time glitch, they meet Marcus and his army(which has been trapped by Bolo for a long period of time). Itu informs them where they are and tells them how to escape the time glitch. June starts chanting as told by Itu to make a doppelganger appear, but a Legion Scout appears instead. According to the Scout, they can escape by defeating Marcus' glitched copy. After the player defeats Marcus, the link to the time glitch eventually breaks and the trio escape. Once they return to the current time, they meet with Galen. He then takes the trio to meet the Emperor while explaining that Kibo is his agent and she has saved the Emperor from the blown up rig. After they meet with the Emperor, he then tells them that Kibo saved him from a monster who was capable of blowing up the Shadow rig. The Emperor, however, does not have the Sphere anymore, as it is now at the Sphere Temple. The trio then heads to the Void room to get to the Sphere Temple. Shibata, Itu's underling and supervisor of the Void room, tells Itu that the room has been trying to create some kind of temple since the player, the Shadow's descendant, has arrived here. Itu confirms that it is really the Sphere Temple and they will send the player to retrieve the Sphere. But out of nowhere, the Emperor suddenly becomes possessed by an evil entity. Itu then asks Shibata to send him to the Void room, saying that he will take the Sphere to the Dome and will use its potential to save the Emperor and for the goods of all. If the player chooses to support him, he will be given the power of the Shadow Sphere at the end of Chapter III. Fights with Itu Itu is fought as an enemy two times. The first one is in Chapter I, player must win two rounds in order to win. In this fight, Itu is invisible. Later, Itu is fought again as the first boss of Chapter II. Unlike the previous fight with him, player needs to win three rounds this time. Itu fights with the Heralds fighting style, and utilizes an exclusive ability and two Shadow abilities. He wields a laido Katana as weapon, which he use in a unique manner. Unlike the common Katana style, Itu does not unsheathe his Katana before the fight starts. He only unsheathes it each time he performs an attack. His style of Katana wielding is focused at dealing very precise, deadly strikes. Itu also can be fought in the Training mode in Chapter III. He is also can be fought at the end of Chapter III if the player choose to exploit Sphere. Trivia *Itu can become invisible, as he demonstrated in Chapter I. He can do it because he is a Herald, although it is unknown if other Heralds can do this too or not. *Itu makes an appearance in the official trailer of Shadow Fight 3, along with June and Marcus. In the trailer, he is trying to exploit the Sphere. *Itu's style of using his Katana is based on Iaidō, a form of Japanese martial art that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Heralds